


Child

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint turned Natasha into a child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child

Love is for children.   
That's the first thing she learns in the Red Room.  
That she isn't allowed to feel the childish sentiment anymore.   
And she holds on to it.  
But joining Shield changes everything.   
Clint Barton changes her.  
With his stupid smile.   
With his gorgeous eyes and face.  
And his fearlessness.   
He isn't afraid of her.  
And she falls for him.  
He loves her for who she is.   
No changes.  
That itself is enough for her to love him.  
Clint taught her how to live her life.   
That is someone other than a spy.  
She is a child for loving him.  
But she really doesn't care.  
It's a blissful feeling.   
And it makes her whole and by happy.   
She sometimes she hides behind the notion,   
That the Red Room taught her.  
But Clint always draws her out.   
And she doesn't mind.   
Because she is a child drunk on love.   
And now she is hooked.   
She is addicted to it.


End file.
